1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack holding mechanism that can removably hold a battery pack. The present invention relates to an electronic device including a battery pack holding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic equipment of recent years such as a notebook personal computer, a digital camera, or the like can be equipped with a battery pack containing a battery and can be operated using power supplied from the battery pack.
JP 2000-347283 A discloses a battery pack housing portion and a lid body with which the battery pack housing portion can be enclosed. In this configuration, a battery pack is housed in the battery pack housing portion and the lid body is dosed, thereby allowing the battery pack to be held.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view showing a main portion of a camera disclosed by JP 2000-347283 A. In FIG. 10, connection terminals 102a and 102b are disposed in a battery pack housing portion 101. The connection terminals 102a and 102b can come in contact with terminals 104a and 104b of a battery pack 103. A lid body 105 is disposed so as to cover an opening portion of the battery pack housing portion 101.
With the above-described configuration, the connection terminals 102a and 102b come in contact with the terminals 104a and 104b of the battery pack 103 to hold the battery pack 103 by sandwiching it therebetween and the battery pack 103 is held in the battery pack housing portion 101.
However, in the configuration disclosed by JP 2000-347283 A, since the battery pack 103 is held merely by being sandwiched between the connection terminals 102a and 102b, when the equipment experiences vibrations, the terminals 104a and 104b of the battery pack 103 and the connection terminals 102a and 102b slide relative to each other. Because of this, the connection terminals 102a and 102b and the terminals 104a and 104b are worn out, thus making it more likely that a contact failure occurs between the connection terminal 102a and the terminal 104a and between the connection terminal 102b and the terminal 104b. 